A Mother's Love
by Latice-And-Ribbon
Summary: A Mother's Love is a powerful force- but is it powerful enough for Honeywing to follow her kits onto the evil path they've chosen? Some old story I wrote when I was like 13... In case you can't tell, yes it has the same characters as Fallen Kingdom. Might spoil it accidentally but whatevs right? Still don't know if I'll go through with it but just in case.
1. Allegiances

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER****GREYSTAR****—**Huge grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY****FEATHERCLOUD****—**Elegant grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT****SUNCLOUD****—**Radiant ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**DAWNCLAW****—**Plump tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

**CLOUDFEATHER****—**Large white tom with huge paws and blue eyes

**FLOWERFUR****—**Beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

**PETALMIST—**Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**RAVENFEATHER—**Black tom with green eyes

**SHINEFUR—**Long haired gray tabby tom with vibrant blue eyes

**THORNHEART—**Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and extra toes

**MOSSFLOWER—**Beautiful she-cat with a mix of tortoise-shell and tabby fur

**NIGHTDEW****—**Long haired black tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

**THISTLESTEP—**Pretty tortoise-shell she-cat who resembles her mother.

**APPRENTICE, GOLDPAW**

**CINDERWING—**Black long-haired she-cat with a silver stomach

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**SILVERCLOUD—**Black long-haired she-cat with a silver-stomach

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**DARKSHINE**—Black long-haired she-cat with gray eyes

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

**FROSTBERRY—**Tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES****SHADOWPAW—**Hyperactive black she-cat

**LITTLEPAW—**Long-haired tortoise-shell she-cat with a cream fleck on her chin

** BRAMBLEPAW—**Ginger tom with green eyes

**LIONPAW—**Golden tom with white paws and tail tip and beautiful amber eyes

** MOSSPAW—**Ginger tom with blue eyes

** GOLDPAW—**Ginger tom with amber eyes

** FEATHERPAW—**Skittish black she-cat

** STORMPAW—**Gray tom-cat with gray eyes

**GOLDENPAW-** Ginger tom with amber eyes and a spindly tail

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HONEYLEAF—**Beautiful, uniquely patterned gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lightkit, long haired mix of tabby and tortoise-shell she-cat, Moonkit, gray tabby tom-cat with extra toes, Streamkit, gray tabby tom with extra toes, Lilykit, long-haired tortoise-shell she-cat with extra toes)

**MOONHEART—**Picky she-cat with ginger and gray tabby fur (Expecting Nightdew's kits)

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GLOWHEART—**Black she-cat

**VINEFUR—**Gray tom-cat

**SMOKEBERRY—**Gray-she-cat with gray eyes

**LAKECLAN**

**LEADER****TROUTSTAR****—**Long haired grey tom with smoky blue eyes

**DEPUTY****CLOUDSONG****—**Elegant grey she-cat with brown eyes

**APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT****TIGERFOOT****—**Toyger tom with brown eyes

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**MISTYFUR****—**Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**MISTFEATHER****—**Misty grey she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**JAYLEAF—**White she-cat with grey and brown spots and green eyes

**MALLOWCLAW—**Black tom with brown eyes

**BREEZELEAF—**Long haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**POOLHEART—**Grey tabby tom with grey eyes

**STORMWISH—**Beautiful she-cat with tortoise-shell fur

**MOONSONG—**Mottled grey tabby she-cat with silvery eyes

**REEDFOOT—**Brown tabby tom with white underbelly, face and amber eyes

**SUNCLOUD—**Golden tabby tom with green eyes

**TWIGPELT—**Mottled brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

**ROSEWING—**Silvery she-cat with brown eyes

**SPOTTEDHEART—**Speckled white she-cat with rare violet eyes

**APPRENTICES****WEBPAW—**Black and white patched tom

**OTTERPAW—**Grey and white patched she-cat

**FERNPAW—**Small light brown tabby she-cat with dainty white paws.

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HEARTSONG—**Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BADGERHEART—**Fluffy grey tom cat

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER****FEATHERSTAR****—**Kind long haired white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY****FLEETFOOT****—**Quick brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****HONEYWING****—**Long haired white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Featherstar's sister

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**DARKFUR****—**Black and grey tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MISTYPAW**

**REDFOOT****—**Red tinted tom with blue eyes

**HOLLYBERRY—**Black and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes

**NIGHTFLOWER****—**Black she-cat with green eyes

**LEAFCLAW****—**Grey tabby tom with deep blue eyes and very sharp claws

**THORNPELT****—**Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**APPRENTICE, BIRCHFLIGHT**

**SILVERFEATHER****—**Silvery white she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes

**FOXWING****—**Red tinted tom with black paws and a white tail tip with emerald eyes

**SPARROWFOOT****—**Brown tabby tom with vibrant green eyes

**FLAMEWING****—**Bright ginger and white tom with blue eyes

**LITTLEFIRE****—**tiny black and white patched she-cat with green eyes

**FEATHERSONG****—**Beautiful grey and white she-cat with brown eyes

**MUDTAIL****—**Brown tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

**APPRENTICES****MISTYPAW—**Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**JAYPAW—**Dark grey tabby tom with grey eyes

**BIRCHPAW—**Brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes and a few white hairs

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**ROBINFEATHER—**Brown she-cat with a red white underbelly (mother to Mistykit, long-haired grey she-cat with blue eyes, Sunkit, ginger tabby tom with grey eyes)

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**ROCKWING—**Brown tabby tom, blind in one eye

**SHADECLAN**

**LEADER****DAPPLESTAR****—**Brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY****CROWFUR****—**Black tom with green eyes and a snub nose

**MEDICINE CAT****PUDDLEFEATHER****—**Long furred Long furred grey she-cat with blue eyess

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SILKHEART****—**Long furred chocolate silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and a long tail

**APPRENTICE, WISHPAW**

**CLOVERSTORM****—**Long furred calico she-cat with green eyes

**STREAMSONG—**Long-haired grey she-cat with stunning green eyes

**GOLDENHEART****—**Kind she-cat with blue eyes

**MUDFEATHER****—**Brown tabby tom with grey eyes

**RAVENWING****—**Black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

**BRINDLETAIL****—**Long haired tawny she-cat with bright green eyes

**SANDWING****—**Pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

**BLOSSOMFUR****—**White and brown patched she-cat with blue eyes

**DUSTCLOUD****—**Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

**RABBITFANG****—**Long haired grey tom with brown eyes

**WEEDFUR****—**Long haired black she-cat with emerald eyes

**LIONTAIL****—**Golden tom with grey eyes and white paws

**APPRENTICES****WISHPAW—**Black and white patched she-cat with amber eyes

**RAINPAW—**Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**ROSEPAW—**Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FROSTFLOWER—**White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes (mother to Adderkit, long-haired grey tom with amber eyes, Frostkit, white she-cat with blue eyes)

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**RAINFROST—**Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Virtually blind and deaf.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_"I have come to collect what is mine!" Twigpelt_ stood in the entrance to the Shadeclan camp. It was so dark, that he looked like a shadow of himself. Bramblestar faced him, her brown tabby fur fluffed up so she looked twice her size.

"Nothing in this camp belongs to you, Stormclan scum!" She spat in his face. "There is nothing for you to claim, go home!" Twigpelt shoved his face right into Bramblestars.

"So you think," he sneered. "But Honeywing and I know better!" Every cat turned to face Honeywing, who sat in the entrance to the nursery, with her three kits, Pondkit, Shadekit, and Pebblekit. Bramblestar headed over to her, her feet scraping the dusty ground, and rolling over pebbles.

"Honeywing, you never did tell us who the father of your kits was," Bramblestar paused. "Was it.. This cat?" She nodded towards Twigpelt. Honeywing looked to her paws.

"I can't lie to you, Bramblestar. He is.." Thistleberry snorted, and looked away. Twigpelt looked triumphant.

"She even admits it," Twigpelt jeered, his eyes glowing. "Now I will take my kits _home."_ He moved to step into the camp, but Softpetal and Dustheart stepped in his way. Amberfang looked up from where he crouched.

"Kits arn't to be fought over like prey," He meowed, his eyes glinting in the dark. His mate, Jayleaf, licked his cheek, then looked at Twigpelt.

"The kits may be young, but they should get a say in where they live." Twigpelt's companion, Frostflower glared at her.

"They have lived their whole lives here! It would be an unfair vote!" She spat. Jayleaf was unfazed.

"You're treating them like your possessions. They have feelings, and opinions, which you can't influence." Jayleaf meowed, reasonably.

"Kits are too young to make their own choices! And when they do join us, they're young enough to adapt." Twigpelt stepped infront of Frostflower.

"I don't want to live with you!" Shadekit squeaked, "You're smelly!" Honeywing wrapped her paw around him and pulled him back into the nursery.

"Hush!"

"We'll fight for these kits if it comes to it," Twigpelt hissed, "and if they refuse to come without their mother, we'll just take her as well!" Bramblestar padded towards Twigpelt.

"Who, or what gave you the right to walk into our camp and demand that you take four cats out with you?" She hissed, "You have no right!" Bramblestars fur stuck up, and her teeth were bared. Her claws were unsheathed, and dug into the well-packed earth. "Half-clan kits go to their mothers clan!" Honeywing stumbled out of the nursery.

"Bramblestar, I don't want to cause a battle! If the kits want to stay with me, then I'll go with Twigpelt.. I don't want to be anymore trouble for you.." All the cats stared at here with confused and disbelieving looks on their faces. Honeywing shuffled her paws, clearly embarrassed by the took the chance to take control of the situation.

"You said that cats have a right to choose where they live, and Honeywing has decided! Unless you want to stand here now, and tell me that you were wrong before, she and _our _kits are Stormclan now." Bramblestar stood, shocked, her mouth half open. She turned away from Honeywing.

"We would have fought for you, Honeywing. But you have proved yourself unworthy," She shook her head. "Go with him, before I kill both of you." Honeywing stared at her feet. She took one shaky step forward, nudging her kits along with her.

"Honeywing? Where are we going?" Pebblekit tripped over his mother's shuffling paws as she took more steps. Honeywing didn't reply, just walked towards the gap in the rock walls. She joined Twigpelt, who took one last triumphant gaze at the Shadeclan cats, before leaving the camp, most likely never to set paw inside again.


End file.
